Agamore
by MrzJoker
Summary: Have you ever seen a pickpocket-er work? They are quiet; stealth, like the wind on your cheek, and in less than three minutes they rob you blind in the beat of a heart. I should know; I have been watching quite a few, but my favorite one is the Shadow. Azikyio. I know, yea, it's fine. Just read if you wanna die. Ps. there's slight confusion coz this is my version of a book. -Jaye
1. New Ages

A Thief's New Age

**Chapter One: The Different**

Have you ever seen a pickpocket-er work? They are quiet; stealth, like the wind on your cheek, and in less than three minutes they rob you blind to the heart beat. I should know; I have been watching quite a few, but my favorite one is the darkest. He was in this fine Dark blue merchant clothes since his movement were stealth within the Merch market. He kept his face straight as if he was watching what others were doing, though what caught my attention were the faint sound of tiny bells sewn into the cloth of the suit, and how they rang if he did it wrong which was ever so rarely. I was sitting on top of merchant wooden stand eating, an apple I stole from the cart three rows down, when I first watched him steal and stash merchants' coin pouches.

Both females, and males none were exempt to his stealth-ness. I was young no older than 13 at the time. I admired him, and nearly took to every other day as I watched him move, and sway about the roads so skillfully. He must have done this for years and years before I moved to the Northern town, and lost my father to a drunken bet; however that is the story I'm here to say. Being new to the HelLayons Merchant city, and recently orphaned I did not know much about survival, but what father had shown me. However, what my father had taught me in my 13 years of life was nothing prepared to actually survive, and defend myself.

I had tried on my own to do a bit of stealing. However, as clumsy as I was, I was caught, and beaten severely. The merchant I had tried to steal from told me it was a warning that others can do much worse if they knew who and what I was. I was left to roam the night's streets starving and hungry until I woke the next morning and decided enough Mrz. Nice gal. I was going to eat and eat well that day. I started to follow Deymont, or so I called him. He looked like that one guy that talked with father before he died those nights ago.

His methods were précised, but not planned. He always did the same thing repeatedly, yet it looked different from others point of views. I easily caught unto his methods and would try again, that very day. Walking pasted a Merch and tugging on his pouch he quickly turned and backhanded me. I fell against another woman, whom only shook me off, and walked pasted me as if I was scum on the ground. People were cold. I shuffled back and sat in the shadows my face re-swollen again and my stomach growling.

Days turned into years to me, and I was slowly starving away. Water was nothing, When night came the clouds fell over and poured water into my drinking cup, which was the only thing left in my over turn cart. When I do manage to get scraps of food, it was quickly gone leaving me yearning more for food. I would continue to watch the man 'Clumsily' bump into Merchs and take their cash. I wanted to be like that. Therefore, I started planning, watching him, only my starvation and dehydration lagging me down only by a bit.

When I finally manage to walked up to him; the thief I mean, he thought I was a little boy wasting his time. My hair was matted, face was dirty, and clothes that looked like I should have been more dead than alive. I had not mind. He did not have to know much about me. I just wanted that blue pouch he had stolen from the woman that brushed me off earlier that day. I had not eaten in over a week, and as I said before; what little I could take had not filled the void in my stomach.

"What'd ya want kid?"

He asked gruffly glaring down at my small frame as if I did not need to exist, nor be in his presence at this time. Even though I planned to take a coin pouch from him. Looking into his cold dead grey eyes filled me with fear. I completely forgot why I had gone up to him. Looking at him then the coin pouch and kept my mouth shut even though my spirit were screaming and cursing at myself. However, to be more honest than a lair I was afraid. Afraid that he would kill me, Or afraid that I would die from hunger and dehydration. Which was worse?

"I don't have any money Sir, nor food"

I was timid to speak at first, before weakly pointing to a smaller coin pouch even though the blue one caught my eye first. He had boldly placed all pouches upon the table in the brothel bar, which made my stomach grumble. The smell of food lingered, and I looked back at the bartender whom watched with earnest. He looked down, and raised an eyebrow, before glaring more intensely at me.

"You want a coin pouch? Or is it just food."

"Just food...Misture"

I mumbled softly.

His gaze softens when he heard the light timid-ness in my voice, and tilted his head to the side, a moment passes by and he studied me as I watched with less interest whats happening around the Tavern,

"Your nothing, but a little rascal ain't ya?"

I watched the light teal and black butterflies' pouch he slowly placed upon a table a bit closer, it should have belong to a female merchant whom was probably out to buy fine wines and silks, it looked rather large in coins. I took a light step forwards making eye contact with him and never faltering now that I knew I had his attention.

"I've been watching you… For the past days now Sir..."

I mumbled, and left his gaze to stare at the blue pouch, as I was getting closer and closer. His movements were surprised, and he scoffed lifting the pouch from arms reach, and looking down at me making my gaze fall back to his,

"Watching me?"

"From the right large merchant stand, the one that sells the fine silks of the maidens in the Neitherlands?"

I looked into his subconscious Grey eyes as he stared hard down into my light crisp Green eyes. I watched the movement in his face the glow in his eyes,

"I've seen you. Once, that was you right?"

"Possibly, depends. I tend to stay in the shadows. Like you. Always watching; always listening."

I moved closer to the pouch trying to reach for it, and gain his favor as an…what do you call it? Apprentice? He shifted, and moved just as another large male enter the room, moving more quickly to sit down pulling his hood further over his head, and leaned into the shadows of the Booth. A few main high guards entered the almost empty brothel, and searched around; I would guess looking for the male sitting in the booth not far from the door,

"GODDAMMIT! WHERE IS THE BASTARD! STEALING FROM THE QUEEN! ANYONE WHO HOLDS THIS MALE WITHIN ARMS SHALL BE GIVEN A REWARD."

The brothel was quiet with just the 5 counting 6 people in the restaurant room, and no one said anything. They held up a poorly drawn picture of the dark thief. I shifted slightly as the guard looked at every one of us then, pointed to me,

"You there child; Step forward, Now."

I stared quietly at him not moving, causing him to repeat himself,

"Step forward child, and state your name"

"My name is none of your concern; however, I will step forward; Kings Scum."

I hissed, my stomach clearly taking a toll on my attitude, and a few light steps forward, but never leaving the space before the thief. He seems to take notice that I was going to be by his side. Weather he liked it or not. I hope that he would like a little apprentice around. I wanted to be closer to him; however, I knew I could not trust a thief. Just like, I could not trust myself at sometimes.

"What do you know?"

"He went out the window towards the right of the main lands."

I lied, so simply my gaze never leaving his in a cold manner and the guard sent his men out after him. He takes a moment to step back before looking down upon me, I smirked and held out my hand,

"A little pay for mah troubles Sir?"

"Let's go."

Is all he said, and the crowd of guards left the room. I stood quietly as the waiter stared at the door before turning to the dark male who still sat in the booth.

"Thought I said no funny business with the Mainlanders Mark?"

"I know; I know I just couldn't help it. It was too big of a chance. Deymont how was your pickings?"

He asked, now to the thief whom he called, Deymont, and my mind raced around his name. He does look like a Deymont. Deymont shrugged his shoulders, and I am sure his gazes never left me. I looked back for the coin pouch which was now nowhere in sight. Frowning I glared at him and he smirked looking towards the Taverns owner,

"This little one was stalking me for a few days now."

The bartender looks at him raising an eyebrow, and motions for me to come closer. I stood stiffly towards the males, and wondered if I should leave quickly.

"Come boy. Don't make me wait all day."

Deymont smirks, and watches me as I quietly step towards the rather fat belly bulging male. Looking up with wide green eyes I let the old guy tug on my arm with slight pressure and pushed my hair from my eyes. I was glad that I was dirty,

"You're quiet. Well posed; what's your name?"

"Azikyio."

"You're a girl?"

"Was born that way Sir."

I sensed someone behind me, and quickly jumped forward, yet weakly unskillfully stumbling over my feet by the sudden startled movement. The fat male grinned at me as I caught myself, and rolled under a table meekly staring out at the three males. Something in me caused me to climb from under the table, standing at a distance, and stared at them. To look brave, strong, and prepared for the next attack that may or may not happen.

"I've never trained a female before."

"Are you're sure we even should?"

"Is that a girl?"

"Shut up Mark."

"…"

I stared at all the males and wondered if I should take this chance to grab the something, and run out the door, and just keep running. It would be enough to settle me in a home's market. Maybe be bought, and taken in by a nice loving family like the one father started to take me too. Mark pulls out a rather large knife, and glares towards me.

"Let's just kill her and get on with life. Why train her? Females don't even know what to do in template life."

"It's templane and how would you know, you're just a lowly pick-pocketer. Besides women are quieter then men."

"Idiots; You mean Templar? Ever heard of that?"

The fat man looked me over and I moved away from him preparing myself in the weak state that I was in to do anything necessarily to keep myself alive.

"Still, I want to kill her."

My face paled, and my eyes widened as I took a step back glancing towards the door from the corner of my eye then back at Mark whom stalked towards me with his knife. Deymont's face was hard and grim probably contemplating my next move. Alternatively, his. His Grey eyes burning upon my skin, and Mark took a step towards me. Deymont fished into his back pocket and pulled a large blade throwing it towards me. I caught it slightly cutting my left hand on the rough handle and dropping it, crying out looked up as if he was mad,

"Are you mad Sir?!"

"Fight or die. Simple as that."

Wincing I re-picked it up, and cuddled my now wounded hand looking up with wide green eyes, and takes a timid step back. This was not the plan. I turn slowly keeping my eyes towards the males as I try to walk towards the door. My steps were counted by myself, as I almost made it to the door. Three knives entered the wall towards my head with three précised _Thump, thump, thumps._

I duck my head between my shoulders as I jumped back grabbing the knife in my other hand and trying to defend myself the only way I knew how. I glared toward the attacking male, and watched Mark who seemed to want to lunge at me, but cause less damage to his-self. I waited, and moved slowly. I have never killed a person before, but my survival seems to lead to it.

"Kill or be killed."

Deymont states again, and Mark lunged at me with his knife. I could not dodge his brute strength, and I had not the proper movements or strength to stop him. I was down within swift movements of his blade.

…

Panting softly a large gash gushing blood on my left side threw me off, and I fell to the ground. Three wounds gushes blood upon my stomach, each jagged and two are smaller than the one in the middle like a monsters claws. I gasped as Mark pulled the blade from my thigh leaning over me, and quickly leaned up not caring about the pain, stabbing Mark in the eye with a blade he probably made. A low gurgled moan escaped his lips as his wide blue eye stared me in the eyes. He slowly slumps to the side and off me. Dead.

Tables were turned and blood was everywhere. Well my blood at least. However, finally, it was over. I leaned back, and gasped in pain, eyes dark and my life was going pitch black.

Moreover, here all I wanted was to grab a pouch from Deymont, and get something to eat maybe even leave town if I had enough cash. Panting shallowly I felt the slow darkness creep along my vision and life. This is it. I glanced at where Deymont and that fat male stood before reaching towards him. No. I did not want to die. I am too young. Nor am I ready. Turning on my side I reached for him with what bit of strength I had left,

"Help me…I…can't….die…"

I whisper softly, and shaking a little before passing out.

Letting out the last breath and shifting on my stomach I let out a wicked scream; Having

Death consuming me.

_Dream State:_

I was standing alone, in a room. The lights were off, and I could hear momma and poppa arguing again. This time it was over the new baby. Poppa kept repeating he wanted a boy, yet mother's soft voice said over, and over, that girls could do just as much as boys. I looked over to my twin whom was sound asleep in the other bed on the other side of the room. Shaking my head, I walked over to the door, opening it walking and down stairs. Father held a bottle while mother stood a good ways away from him.

"I hate it when you drink Jacob."

"And I hate looking at you everyday"

"Then why had you married me? What? Thought father would keep you in the will just because you're my husband?"

Father's moves were precise and quick and mother was on the ground cuddling her stomach making sure the baby was unharmed. I could see the red cheek. I stepped forwards to touch his arm and he looked down at me as if I had not existed. Turning I looked away towards mother whom cradled her face, and stomach. Father had advanced her, and deliberately kicked her in the stomach. Mother wailed, and tried to grab onto something to defend herself, however father only grew more angered at her.*_So that is what happened.*_ I thought myself and my life seemed to fast-forwards and it was twin and I with father walking through the streets of Starks-Well.

"Keep yah head down. Don't say anything to nobody."

And, we had not. At least until father went into a brothel with Twin, and we left without her. _"It's a good home for her, just like where I got your mother from." _He said it in a joking way, as a father would do his son. I guess it was because he let mother cut my hair short so she could tell twin and I apart. Father took more to me, then Twin, and I guess that made her slightly jealous. I was jealous of her while she of me. Funny how two people of the same body hate each other for the attention one parent gave to the other.

I never gotten to say goodbye.

"Poppa, why do we travel? What happened to Momma?"

"She died going into labor."

_Liar. _

"Poppa, why do we travel?"

"To get away from the village that killed her."

_Makes sense. _

"Poppa…-"

"Ask one more question and I'll drop you off with your sister. "

Falling back into the dark room, I was staring at three doors. A red one, A white one, and a Black one. I originally started for the white; but the black one opened and light blue arms lashed out grabbing me. I was quickly dragged into the door and pulled down into a dim lite room. Screaming at the top of my lungs the hands grabbed and pulled me deeper and I was trying to pull away. I could feel the air being pushed from my lungs, the temperatures rising, and flames lick, and lash at my cheeks. Closing my eyes, I screamed for poppa, momma, Azyenia. With my head down, darkness welcomed me, and I was without a heartbeat.

Had I really died or was this a test?


	2. Waking up

**Chapter two: Waking up **

By the time I woke up I was in a warm bed in a small room, my breath was shallow, and my body ached with pain especially my tummy and thigh. Groaning softly I wanted to roll on my left side, and move around, but I stayed still. Each movement and each breath caused me much pain. Well at least I am not dead. On the other hand, am I? Hell I did not know anymore. Laying in bed the fight replayed within my mind, and I just could not believe that I killed him. A sick gurgled moan escaped from my stomach to my lips. And, I leaned over the side of the bed, and spit up dry heaving yesterdays non-existence meal. _Damn_. Then I heard it, the knob of the door opening, an in came Deymont with a trey of food. Laying back as he walked over setting the tray beside my head on the dresser sitting me up. My stomach growl instantly and I am up watching him with intense green eyes licking my dry lips with a dry tongue.

"Good afternoon youngin"

His voice raspy bringing me even further into my awake, walking over to me, and gently placed his right hand upon my forehead. I shift slightly, and he frowns,

"Don't move."

His accent is amazing and I wouldn't dare defy his orders, while leaving the room. Though, I stare longingly at the trey of food starting to scoot towards it using my free arm to reach for it, but the pain within my body caused me to never move again. Deymont came back along with a female who was rather beautiful came into the view.

"Katheryn, I'm not sure if she has fever or she's just going to die. Have you checked her wounds?"

She smiled, and shook her head gliding towards me with such grace, I cannot help, but envy her. Her smile is soft and her eyes are just an the weirdest thing; they were soft pink eyes. The soft blond hair, and she stood about 5'8, with large breast that I wanted the nuzzle, and have hold me. She reminded me of someone, I knew before, maybe mother knew her,

"Hi there Punknette, Deymont has told me much about you. In addition, I have heard you have killed that son-of-a bitch Mark. Good job"

She beamed at me and placed her warm hand upon my forehead just as Deymont did. She tilts her head to the side, and slowly trailed her hand down my cheek, to my dry lips, then glances back at Deymont,

"Give me that water."

A quick order and the cool liquid was poured within my mouth, finding it's way threw my body quenching the roaring fire in my dry throat, and insides. Closing my eyes, I drank greedily at the water until she stopped pulling away making me slight aggressive for the drink. Opening my eyes, I had felt more relaxed, and a low sigh escaped my parted lips,

"Thank you."

She smiled, and pulled the covers down my body sending waves of cold air against my skin and a pang of pain shot through my body and I groaned in pain. She glance apologetic towards me, and mumbled a soft sorry. I nodded, and looked down at my body for the first time in how long? She gently pulled me into her chest and I let out a soft groan, and grunts of pleasure pasted my lips disarmed her for a moment.

"Sorry little one I must do this in order not to hear you scream."

I was confused, and dismantled for a moment before feeling a sharp pain within the nap of my neck, and I fall into a deep slumber.

**_Flash back to the fight_**

_Just as Mark had lunged for me I manage to dodge him staring wide eye at the large 6'3 male who was now trying to kill me. I glanced for Deymont and the other male, but they were gone. I glanced around in panic, which was sort of my fault as a fist slammed into my jaw creating a large swelling in my left cheek. I yelp, and reach up pressing my small right hand into his left eye digging at his eye with my dirty nails. He screams shoving me back, and violently rubbing at his eye. I took this chance and swiped at a nearest blade that was on his waistband and manage to stab him in his lower abdomen. Doubling over in pain, he back handed me away from him, and groaned._

_"You're going to die bitch."_

_His voice dark, and deadly as he stood up grinning like a maniac towards me. I knew I was going to die, he needn't keep reminding me of my fate. I stared up in fear before stumbling to my feet placing his blade in front of me. His eyes widen as he looked at his blade in my hand and growled. I could not help, but smirk._

_"That's MY Knife."_

_"Come and pry it from My. Cold. Dead. Hands. You filthy scum"_

_He smirked and pulled out a much larger blade. _Where the fuck does this male keep his weapons?! _My subconscious screams as I braced myself for an attack. He pulled out a small vial and I immediately cover my face with the sleeve of my arm._

_"Ah so you know poisons huh? This here is the Black venom from Dragonore snake. Rarest of the blood, and kills in less than 3 seconds."_

_My eyes widen. He threw it towards me, and I jerkily jumped away from the bottle. Shards explode everywhere and the venom is potent to the air. My eyes burn as Mark pulling up his mask and proceeded towards me, and I took short attentive steps back. If I were to keep moving back, he would back me into a wall. I turned left and made my way to the door._

_"Ah, no you don't."_

_He grabbed me by my arm and I shortly forgot that I hand the knife in my hand just as he knocked it from my hand. Now up close I notice I did major damage to his left eye as he held it close as blood and clear liquid gushes from it. I smile up at him as he lifted his right foot and placed it on my chest where my breast should be. I grunted and groaned as he applied more and more pressure unto my poor rib cage, but does not break them._

_"I'm not going to kill you just yet bitch. So stay with me, I want you to be alive when I slowly murder you."_

_My heart falls into my stomach and I am left breathless,_

_"Nn~ Kill me now."_

_I quietly order with shallow eyes and light breaths. He grins and shakes his head kneeling over me pinning my legs down with his grabbing both my wrist pulling them above my head. I have seen men do this to older woman. It is such a horrible thing for them to do._

_"N-No!"_

_I scream as he uses he right hand pushing up my shirt showing my stomach having me struggle and trying to force my way away from him._

_"Calm your nips child. I'd rather not fuck something that's probably sick with infections and worms"_

_I felt rather offended that he would even think that. Hell I have been running with my father until he died and have yet to be screwed like most 13 year olds I knew. This thought caused me to roll my eyes and worked up enough blood and spit to spit in his face. He hissed softly and smacked me with all his might. Blood fills my mouth and I felt a sharp pain within my gut and a blood-curling scream ripped from my lips. I heard him chuckle as this happened two more times. The middle being the most painful and blood sputtered and choked from my lips. Shit. This was not the way it was suppose to happen. This was not the way I wanted to die._

_"You sadistic Bastard."_

_Turning my head to the side I notice the blade I dropped before the battle began. Right next to my left hand; _*If we are going to die, this sick bastard is coming with us.*_ my sub cooed weakly. With what little strength I had after feeling the sharp jagged pain of the blade slide my right side up to my rib cage, I sprang forward grabbing the knife and slamming it into his left eye. He let out a gurgled groan before falling to the side dead. I panted and fell back into my own pool of blood. Everything felt numb. Blinking once, twice then I just felt like giving up the battle of trying to stay alive. What is the point? My mother died at birth and my father left me here. By myself. With no way to defend myself._

_A low chuckle parted my blood-caked lips. Then…_

_Flash back over._

Opening my eyes once more, I was greeted by a warm mother like face and caring Pink eyes. She shifted on the bed and lightly kissed my forehead,

"M-mama?"

I cooed, softly blinking once. She smiled weakly, Shaking her head and pulling up the covers to my chin,

"I'm not your mother."

"Am I dead then?"

"No."

~::Months go by Yaddah yaddah::~

Shifting in the bed; it took me longer to sit up than I expected. Most days I would sleep, others I would be so restless that I would fall out the bed. I can't tell you How many Times Deymont saved me from hand whippings and tight bondage wraps around my wounds. Lady Katheryn was not one to be played with. If she tells you to do something and you don't do it, then nine times out of time, you'd be punished or she'd put you out of her brothel. Groaning as I was rudely woken up by Deymont, and turned over; maybe if I can get some more sleep than Deymont would understand, that yesterday's fallings had hurt me.

"Get up I need you to start reading this book."

"Fawk off, I don't know how to read."

"Well, You don't know how to read well, but I know your father taught you how to read so don't tell me that bold face lie."

I tried to snuggled further into my covers with a smile upon my lips an my mind slowly begin to drift off to a wonderful half sleep half awake state. You know the one where you can wake up if you want to, but really choose to stay asleep? Yea that one that the one I really love a lot. Soon as I begun to get deeper into myself; BAM BAM!_ *Come the fuck on you dirty, stupid fucking whore!*_He pulled the covers from my body, and I cursed even more to myself as the cold air quickly attacked my once warm body. BAM, BAM, BAM! *_Fucking stupid, motherfucker, bitch ass, mark ass, cock sucking whore!* _Cursing inside my head became a natural thing for me to do since I was an 'Apprentice' after all.

"Five more minutes."

I groaned and pulled the covers back over my head and Deymont grabbed a fist full yanking them from my body causing me to roll from the bed unto my injured thigh.

"Lady Kat!"

"What?! What is O'll the fuss 'bout?"

"Lord Deymont is trying to get me to read, while I'm trying to sleep, and rest my body! He even pulled me from the bed."

"Oh girlie, get yah act together, and read dat book; you never know what sort of adventures you can come to."

"With that book? She'll be lucky to even understand the world after she finishes that book."

"But ah dun wants to read! Lady Kat; Make the mean man go away."

She chuckled and helped me from the floor, and placed me back on the bed before walking back into the hallways and coming back with my morning tray of food. Which Deymont took from her sitting on the table furthest from me.

"Not until you read the first page."

I glared at him picking up the book, and was taken and open to a completely different world. I finished the book in less than the days over with and had so many questions to ask. Deymont was pleased with my curiosity. I was pleased with the answers he gave me to me. And I wanted more.


	3. Years later

Chapter three: Seven years later.

The scars upon my body made it somewhat difficult to move around when Katheryn did finally let me outside. I was rather fond of my inside studies as well as my outside. Nothing beats having an awesome mentor to wrap a leash around your neck, and claim you as theirs. It took Deymont 2 months to make Katheryn let me go so that I may work under Joyvic the BlackSmith of the town. He was an old brut, but showed his kindness in different ways after our little fight. Learning from him was more than rude, obnoxious, and I was only to clean the stables, and fetch him some Ale 'Like a woman should'. When he makes comments at me, I venomously threw them back at him, instead of giving him what he wants to hear, I gave him what he needed.

Finally, when I had enough of his boasting about how women would never accomplish anything and pulled up one of my daggers that I made two days ago behind his back, and throwing it at his head. Just inches away. It took a month for him to talk to me again, but when he did, he told me no one has skillfully made such a spike, and threatened him before. They only kissed ass. Thus, I began to learn the life of a blacksmith. I supposedly was a natural at blacksmithing with handling hot metals and creating perfect blades. Plus I love the feel of rough hands upon my supple body. With a few mistakes here and there, and my hands grown roughed with the heavy crafting, After that he announced over the table of the guild, that I was the best blacksmithing partner, in the city. And with me being his partner in blacksmithing I took pride, and raised my glass...

I was Sixteen.

When the time came, Deymont took me to the attic of the thieves' guild without Joyvic. Everyone was males. I was the only female, but since everyone respected men only. Why I had not known. Heterosexual-bastards. It had took a broken arm and blood-trauma to two others heads to gain respect. It had been seven years since my wounds healed. It only took 3 full years for them to fully heal, the rest of the four years were I had followed him up from the apprentice floor, and never left. Nobody gave me the respect I needed. Even If I was, Deymonts apprentice and I pulled majority of the weight around the Guild. Most of the time they would put their chores upon my shoulders.

Deymont, pretended that what they were doing would make me stronger, and he would leave me to study with the guys, whom only ogled my body and my eyes. Nonetheless, I knew I would be better than they would since I was the only one whom did study. I believe Deymont told me the others were journeymen pick-Pocket-ers. He made me spend the last two years as a helper in a blacksmith shop, but the blacksmith died when a horse kicked him in the chest after my third year. I did pick up the skill to make small edged weapons as well as better slim throwing knives and spikes than my first.

Eight months later Joyvic died, since BlackMare, the Horse kick into the chest sent him to his grave before his actual time. Of course I grieved, but in a different way.

_"Remember Kyio, the enemy pick up on sadness and fear. Use it against you they will."_

Few days after the funeral Deymont told me to wake the next morning, and meet him by the silk merchant stand. I had, and he put my blades into my hands setting me up with the belled cloak, and then turning perfectly timing as he slashed another coin pouch from a ladies belt while she flustered over him. Squatting beside a vegetable cart, and watched the market crowd swayed, and yell as they normally did. Today would be the day Deymont let me; catch my meal. I was nervous, and plead when I found out, but he raised his hands and hold me,

"You've been itchin' to get out into the crowd, so now here's your chance, let's go."

Finally stood, after he was out of sight, and walked into the crowd, I kept my distances, and stayed in the shadows of others. This is what Deymont has taught me from watching him. Can't go straight out, and snatch, the guards would be on my arse, but can't be to slow to alert your target. This was the rule of every pickpocket-er I knew. I followed close behind a couple of merchants as they walked unsteadily through the large crowds. When they staggered into another merchant, I slid closer. My left hand moved as my right brought the tiny, razor sharp hooked bladed knife up and sliced the leather thong holding the merchants pouch all while keeping my head up and looking as if I was gazing around. My left hand multitasking and swept the pouch down, and into the inside pocket sewn into the side of the belled cloak that I have prepared for Deymonts when he accidently ripped it.

I continued walking, and made my way to the other side of the market square. Standing against the wall, then sliding down against the stonewall, and went back to watching. My left hand slipped into my inside pocket, and moved behind me to tilt a brick, and slide the stolen belt pouch behind it. This was a personal stash that I never counted, I had made it in my younger years before I was taken in, because I would continue to try with our without Deymonts help. I would be damned if I die of hunger. At least that was my thought in my younger years. I looked down and seen watch Deymont with his approving eyes. I grinned, and moved back into the crowd to start my process over once more taking two more before one.

I slipped a couple of hours later into the guild house, and shoved past a few well-known associates. As I moved through the crowd to the kitchen counter, I picked up a bowl of stew and a hunk of bread before heading to a vacant table. Picking around my food only taking a few bites, I kicked my heels upon the table next to my mug of Ale, and waited until Deymont walked towards my booth. I did not look up just yet, but played along with my meat that floated in the stew.

"Care to show me what you've brought?"

I glanced up with a expressionless face,

"I'm pretty sure you of all people would want my stash. Plus Lady Kay told me to wait till I'm home."

He snarled, rolling his eyes,

"Oh and now you're going to tell me, it's wrong to steal from merchants?"

I looked at Him and rolled my eyes back setting my bowel forwards,

"No. You know what I want. Just give it back and I'll give you half of what I got."

He grinned, and sat away from me kicking his own feet up,

"I don't have it."

I glared darkly at him putting my feet down and slamming my hands upon the table,

"What the bloody hell you mean you don't have it?"

"My words are exactly what I mean hunn."

A knot formed upon my eyebrow, and I closed my eyes letting out a shaky irritated sigh before looking at him then at the males who suddenly appeared at our table. Raising an eyebrow, I let out another sigh, and leaned back re-gaining my composure,

"Yes Dante?"

"We need help."

"Fuck off; you see who I'm with."

Dante moved closer unfazed by my dismissal, slamming his hands upon the table, and leaned into my face growling with dark brown eyes. I leaned back, and he leaned closer as if he was threatening me,

"Look here Kyio we've only got so much time until they kill my baby girl. I need your help in saving her. Please."

"Whats in it for me?"

"Your fucking life!"

He roared grabbing the collar of my cloak, and yanking me towards him out of my seat; I shifted, and moved, my hands blurred, the left stabbing a tiny thin blade knife into his left hand, as my right stabbed another into his groan. I yanked my right hand to the left cutting his privates as he screamed. I was out the chair with my left hand striking into his throat in a small neat slice.

I crouched facing the other two men as he fell to the floor with geysers of blood coming from his throat and wounds some splashing on my masks, and lips. The huge common room was suddenly deathly silent,

"Law, if a person is ever threaten within Merchants' Market one or two things shall be done. That person shall be killed, or they may resolve in a mellow manner economy."

The two under Minions shifted, moving hands away from daggers, yet still shook visibly. I tilted my head to the side and stood,

"We're in need of your skills. Please."

"No thanks. I have spilled enough blood for the day. It isn't my child anyways"

I looked at them and then bent, and cut the coin pouch, and belt off Dante while slipped the tiny knives back into my sleeves, on a wrist bandage that I've created just for them, and slipped the belt pouch off. I pulled my favorite fancy blue dragon with a silver white stone handle pouch out, and tucked it behind my belt. I retrieved my stolen pouches, and then the bowl. Deymont watched me with fiery grey eyes, and I felt a blush spread madly across my face as I walked across to the kitchen counter and put the bowl up. I looked around, and walked into the Masters hallway. I could tell Deymont was following me, and it thrilled me to the core.

We entered a large black room, and I felt his chest upon my back, and pressure against my backside. I had to suppress a low moan, and hold back my lust for only I knew the outcome of sleeping with my Guide. God he is perfect. His hands gently caressed my sides, and I bit my bottom lip as we moved through the dark hallways we both knew so well. Gasping when his groin brushed against my soft tender ass I took a few steps ahead so I could let the fog haze past. Making a quick left, we stopped in front of a wooden door, that is when he grabbed a fist full of my hair pushing me against the door pressing my face, and cheek against the splinter-ful wood. Growling like a mad dark beast he roughly groped, and pulled at my breast under the thin tunic, all the while in pulling at my cloak.

I held weak whimpers, and slow pants escape as he brutally fondled me against Guides-Men room door grinding his large length into my ass. Pushing my hands against the door, he yanked my head back forcing me into an arched bow position. Groaning softly he nuzzled the side of my neck, and pulled away just as Master Timothy opened his door, and smiled at us. Though he as 20 years prior to my 20 year, My blush and his heavy breath was only thing heard as we entered the room; my home for the last seven years. Master Timothy knew Deymonts real age, yet I had not. Though I had not cared much since it seemed all young women married earlier then 14 years of age. I was one of the lucky ones. Being 20 years of age and still… sighing I walked inside letting Master Timothy look us over, an say,

"If I had known you'd take her on the door, I'd let you two stay outside a bit more."

I grinned, and slid the six pouches across the desk. I watched as he poured the coins onto the desk. He counted and split the coins, and pushed the larger pile back to me. I pulled my own Colliyen pouch from another hidden pocket, and dumped the coins into it. I smiled at Master Tim,

"Oh Master Tim you tease me. I am only an apprentice. Just trying to make the best of life ya'kno?"

Leaving Deymont to talk with Master Tim, I turned and walked out the second door to the left. His eyes burning upon my romp, and went up onto the apprentice floor. The Apprentice Master scowled me,

"You should be out working more Kyio."

I grinned, shrugging out my cloak, and tilted my head to the side

"I finished early."

Stepping into the small room that was mine; and looked around at the small cot and open high ceiling window. I had learned a harsh lesson shortly after I got here. If you slept to soundly and you hadn't heard the Apprentice Master sneaking up on you. He beat you with a stick or whatever he hand within his hand. I almost had broken another rib, the first two months. I had to take another way or at least find a better way not to get beaten as I wake up for the Morin. I stepped onto the bed setting it up with my pillow, and making my covers look like my body curled up sleeping. Reaching up pulling myself onto the wide beam, of the roof, and shifted around to lie down on my back with my body facing the door. My cloak would be useful for a pillow and I would keep myself warm during the night since I did not get fully undressed. That's only for bath time. Closing my eyes even though my body roared with lust, I concentrated on sleep.

Even though I would be tired of 5am work out, then from 5-8 I would train, after training, 8-3 I was out pick pocketing. From 3-5 I was to eat, wash and be ready for anything. It was rough for a woman, but still I slept lightly though, when the normal sounds of the guild house changed, my eyes snapped open and I moved quietly to watch the door. I listened closely, and realized I had drawn the dagger from my leg side. I turned my head slowly towards the door to the window, the back to the door. It opened slowly and quietly, and a black clothed assassin stepped in. He stood still with a long curved sword in one hand, I believed the Shamicar. He pulled a Targaryain fighting knife with his other hand and moved towards the bed.

I silently rolled off the beam my legs hooking upon the beam and, the dagger stabbing into the man's neck severing his spine. My other hand slapped over his mouth to keep him from crying out. When I pulled away dropping his body against floor, and silently slipping down from the beam, I landed and flipping the man over checking his body for any coins or any other useful things. He was still convulsing as I pulled the dagger out his neck, and stabbed him into his brain. I twisted it and pulled it out.

I felt his twitching body stop; I started to remove his belt. I slipped the Dagger back into its sheath on my leg, and put the sword belt over my shoulder with the belt pouch slipping down against it. I picked up the Targaryain, and moved silently to the door. When I stepped out, I saw the body of the Apprentice Master bleeding out. I had only taken a few steps when another man stepped out the door nearest to me.

My actions were more reaction as I swiped across his throat with the Targaryain, and then stabbed up under his chin with my personally made dagger. I let him down as quietly as I could, and took his belt with pouch, Targaryain knife, and Shamicarr. Whoever they were, they had quality weapons. This would go well with the rest of the Trader I planned to go to before the night is over. I glanced at two apprentices as they stepped into the hallway, still youngin, not even broken.

"Go up, and out the roof exit. Use the guild route, and stay hidden until a Master comes for you."

I turned away and moved to the Apprentice stairs. I sheathed the Targaryain and let a throwing spike drop into my hand. I slipped down quietly, and stepped into the journeyman hallway. An assassin half way down the hall turned. I brought the throwing spike back and threw as Blacksmith taught me; I wish I had known his real name before he died. He told me I reminded him of his daughter, whom died at 12; Not that memories mattered anymore. The assassin grabbed at his throat where my spike had struck and died a painful slow death.

Before I could move closer, another assassin stepped out of a nearby door holding a few coin pouches looking pleased with himself. Unfortunately, for him, he looked towards the other dead assassin and stepped towards him. He had not seen me since It was night and I was fully dressed in my black slim suit. I took two quick silent steps, and stabbed through the base of his head. I yanked the dagger out and let him fall before moving to the other assassin. He was lying still as I pulled the spike out and took his belt.

I checked the rooms and removed the belt from the assassin I had stabbed and killed. I started down the stairs towards the main floor and a black clad assassin stepped into the stairwell. I did not even have to think as my hand flicked the throwing spike down toward the assassin. The assassin's head snapped back and the spike sliced through the middle of both his eyes, piercing the middle of his skull and brain. I moved down swiftly as I pulled another spike. Killing people were becoming a natural instinct and I just loved the blood I spilled.

I moved past the dead assassin and brought the dagger around, one of the wrist holding a sword, the other waiting to throw countless of spikes at any enemy needed. The Gods were cruel to me as I hadn't check behind me and a assassin grabbed my hair placing his blade upon my neck,

"Such a deadly butterfly of the winds you are girl; silent to the ears, yet blind at the sight. A woman of your status should join the Templars and leave this dump. Perhaps… come home as my wife?"

I could hear the cockiness within his voice and growled throwing my head back into his head breaking his nose, I twisted my right arm up with the dagger, and slid under the arm as it straightened. The dagger came out, and I stabbed through the man's armpit and into his heart. My other arm whipped up and back as I sidestepped and then I threw him back. The assassin moving quickly down the hall staggered as my spike slammed into his back where his heart would be centered placed.

I pulled the belts off my shoulder and tucked a Targaryain in my belt. I moved to the counting room and looked in the open door. An assassin was trying to pry Master Toni's lockbox from the wall. I pulled a spike and threw it in one motion. The spike slammed into the back of the assassin's skull. I turned and moved toward the corner of the hall with the other hallway leading to the large common room.

I had just reached the corner when an assassin walked around it. He did not have his knife or Shamicarr out and his eyes widened. I walked up to him silently letting him stare death In the eyes before taking a smooth clean swipe across his throat as he stepped back reaching for his Shamicarr and or dagger. I followed as he staggered into the other hallway holding his throat and gurgling upon his blood. When I came around the corner another assassin was in the common room, he turned, and started running towards the main doors.

I pulled three longer spikes from my side hip pouch, and throwing spike, and threw, following it. The spike struck the running assassin low in the small of his back. He sprawled out as he fell; as I reached him, he was trying to reach the spike buried in his spine just above his waist. I knelt, and stabbed through his ear. Their weapons were much better than the other assassins and my own were.

Both the Shamicarr and Targaryain had White Onyx hilts. As long and thick as the forearm, and sharp to the touch. As I was pulling the spike out of his spine, I felt another dagger between his shoulder blades. It was a slim double-edged dagger with a six-inch blade; it had a pale blue stone for a hilt with silver outlining of a dragon. I took everything he had, and then went to the alarm pull. I yanked several times, and began retrieving swords belts.

I ended up with ten swords, five Targaryain, five Shamicarr and the one blue hilted dagger as well as their belt pouches. Most of the Masters including the Guild Master had been killed, as well as most of the journeymen, and apprentices. The few that did survive were told to exit the roof by me. That night I was blood covered and still could not find Master Timothy or Deymont. Night turned into day and I was the only one whom fought that night. My questioning begun as who would be the next head Master would be.

That question was soon answered, and, I believe that Master Jared was the Master who took over as the new Guild Master with several others under Masters that shared his sadistic ways. Before the day had even begun in his new reign, he asked me bluntly to marry him so he would bed me. I cursed him. So here, I was packing to leave for the next day. I would rather die than be bed-ridden by the son-of-a-fag lord. Had I told you he slept with the young boys? Fawking rapist.

"Are you sure you cannot stay?"

"And I why would I? So he can claim me as his wife and bring something to bed with us both? I'd rather not."

"Well you can kill him and become the Guilds Master… Mistress.. Whatever."

"If I did that then I would have to lead everyone. I am not a leader. Someday I will marry and I will be the Kings right hand Queen."

"With an attitude like yours? You're lucky if he ever got in the bed with you a night being so scared to wake up missing his cock."

I laughed and punched his shoulder as I threw another bag unto the floor side two smaller bags. One of my apprentice brothers were trying to get me to stay, for the guild Master. I had not seen Deymont in over the last of the month. Everything was coming back to order, and I was out of here.

"Besides, I've always told you I wanted to travel the world."

"Which way would you head?"

"So you can tell the Head-Fag-Lord? Not a chance Micheal"

"He's not that bad Azyikyio"

Looking at my blade then slipping it behind my back I grabbed all three bags and threw them over my shoulder turning to grin at him and stepped out my small room, I've lived in for the last Seven years. It was summers day beginning. I would have at least 3-4 months of warm nights to sleep under, because to be honest. I have no other way to go.

"I was wondering if you have a spare horse?"

I asked one of the Masters whom were all sitting around the head Master whom I thoroughly ignored to the fullest of my capability. I needn't bother with just low scum. When the Masters had not look at me just as I ignored the Head-Master I quickly turned on my heel, leaving them to rot. Walking out the front doors into the cabins brothel I was struck with a stunning burgundy horse with white hooves bright as the stars shined above. The stables boys and my great ally Micheal stood with wide grinned upon their face.

"To be honest this is a unexpected surprise."

"Little or less I knew you would. You haven't trusted a horse since Joyvic Died."


End file.
